User talk:Chief frank 001
RP Invite Hope you join. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 15:47, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Good. Now I need you to go sing your name under the confirmed active list and then put your name and some characters under the roleplaying. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:52, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Sig not work Here there is a button that whenever you press it your sig will automatically appear. The reason why the way you do it does not work is because there is no template for your sig here. (You also need to upload pictures a second time here too). Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:57, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Yes it does because your fanon sig is also your halopedia sig. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:16, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Just get your Halopedia sig, then copy and paste it onto the signature part on your preferences, the press save and you got yourself a new sig. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:28, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Question You can already do a space battle in the current fanfic. Just choose two opposig ship that do no have commanders yet and make up a space battle. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 03:06, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Consider it done. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:03, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Ok but I need you to make a captain for the ship as well. Spartan G-23 Good. Just make the page and he can be your character in the fan fiction. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:29, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Re: request I will try but the problem is that my hard drive just got erased and I have no more pictures. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:06, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Here is one to start with. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:10, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Re: ??? The JINN is an ONI robot that was made from an old forerunner computer. See: 9012 JINN. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:54, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Your archive back home... Your archive back at Halopedia has been finished! Come check it out at your talk page! - Crippled...not gone... I blew away the engine. Can't move if havn't the engines now can you? You'll just drift. Your vessel is small compared to the Archaic Memory and Ragnorok which are both supercarriers. I think i'll board you ship and use it no? Capture the crew? I wont... sounds to easy and it wont be. Bloodstar 14:52, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Question... Do my friends and I seem all that bad? I d try to fit in a lot of things but fail to... I' just tryig to do my best. Bloodstar 15:00, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Cracker Jack and Kilo They used boarding craft and punched into the hull which means they aren't in the hangers but inside the ship's halls and they did hit the hangers the tube on the boarding craft would prevent the hangers from opening. BAM! Twilightstorm 17:54, 24 May 2007 (UTC) No retreats no prisoners... My men do not give up. They keep fighting no matter what happens and I don't think you can fire nuclear missiles that fast. I remember in Halo:ghosts of onyx covenant vessels fired upon things like those before they could hit the target... Why? Because they emit an energy signature and I do remembering blowing up your ship's engines crippling it and that means it could nor manuver to get into firing positions. Bloodstar 19:13, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Re: confusion$%?&*? The Road Runner is now under UNSC control. --Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:39, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Saul Kotor I think that you should make Saul Kotor an Admiral because he is the captain of the Road Runner and the Road Runner is the flagship of the 14th Nomad Fleet. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:43, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Why does no one listen to me? It is no wonder why Sara and Michel are always mad... My orces never surrender they will fight until dead. Fix this please. Bloodstar 14:25, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Admiral Saul Kotor I made it so that Saul Kotor is a Fleet Admiral as opposed to a Rear Admiral because a Rear Admiral is second in command of a fleet while a Fleet Admiral controls the whole fleet. --Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 02:00, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Pic in need of upload here it is: Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 19:03, 28 May 2007 (UTC) your welcome. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 19:06, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Name Yes, my name IS Stephen Huang. Yes, it's an Asian name. Yes, I'm a sad, little Asian kid that plays Halo, GRAW, or other... games. - Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • • Semper Fi CAF I was just wondering if you wanted to join a little group on the halo fanon that me and some other kids from my class made. We work on the Halo Fanon and Xbox Live (Optional). If you are interested please contact me. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 23:19, 29 May 2007 (UTC) No you do not need Xbox Live because over half of the members do not have Xbox Live. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 00:28, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Good. Here is your userbox. The ranks are based on modern day Canadian military ranks. The page for group is here. You will be promoted based on how well or how hard you work on fanon. Only users with a rank of Officer Cadet or higher can promote users. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 00:33, 30 May 2007 (UTC) By working hard at fanon, showing great skill in writing fanon, help make things better for the group (Eg. making templates for the userboxes in the group.), show that you are an excellent tactician, or gain a running riot or higher on Xbox live. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 01:06, 30 May 2007 (UTC) You can also be promoted by getting more users to join the group. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 01:16, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Frigate yes there is. I will find it for you in a sec. Here it is: I put in the wrong template code Re: Another pic in need of upload Here the picture is. I also have it on the page of the [[UNSC Spitfire|UNSC ''Spitfire]]. UNSC Avanger I still think that it was overdone. I would say that, if you explain that the Separatists tweaked it a bit, leave the plasma turrets, and the five MAC cannons are bearable, but I would say that the Archer pods (each pod holds thirty missiles, and all) need to be reduced...maybed to 100 at the most, and the MLA autocannons for point defense should be down somewhere like 100-150. The gauss cannons should be around 50 less than the MLA, so between 50 and 100. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:54, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Don't forget about the MLA turrets though (the 50mm MGs) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:05, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Little Problem Sorry. I could not help you because at school I did not bring my laptop because it was a day where we put down our new courses for next year. SpartanG-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 21:06, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Promotion Congradulations! You have been promoted to Corporal. Here is your userbox: SpartanG-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:19, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Your welcome. Sorry it took so long to reply. I was eating a custom-made ice cream sundae. SpartanG-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:54, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Re: request Which ones? Most likely yes though. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 14:39, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :The first image, go ahead. However, i have a better, more complete version of the second at home (i'm at school now). I'll upload better version of the second and give it to you tonight. ::-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138''']] Comm] 15:00, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Tell me what you think It is pretty good. You're english is very good, it is much better than my french. During the summer I will be going to camp for 4 weeks. Then for the next 6 weeks I will be hiding in by basement so I do not have to go on a trip with my parents, bad thing about staying is that I will be with sister. During that time I will wither be posting, playing FPS games, playing TPS games, playing tactical shooters, and playing RTS games. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:54, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Recruitment No. They can be from any country. Also what is a h? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC) I guess so. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 02:25, 7 June 2007 (UTC) You are moving through the ranks Here is your new rank: Also there is a CAF only fanon here. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:43, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Sry. I am at my grandparent's house right now and they have a bad internet connection so I cannot download any pictures. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 14:57, 27 June 2007 (UTC) I will be there until my parents return from their trip to France in July. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 15:20, 27 June 2007 (UTC) You invite as many users as possible to the CAF and you will get a promotion!! As a start try The evil O,malley. I have told several other users to do so and if they do they will be promoted as well. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 17:53, 28 June 2007 (UTC) I think that we should use the one made by me and Zau lw. What is the car template though? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:02, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Try the evil O,malley first. After that you can invite any else. We also have a new user! Lopez the Heavy and a CAF only fanon here. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:06, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Use this: The other one was made specially for O,malley. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:25, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Longsword pics -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:00, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Your welcome. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 15:20, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Help Hi, I want to join Hollow Bastion but can't find a good place to put the forces I have. I was thinking though, your 14th nomad fleet would be a good place for me to go. All your ships are sheilded right? I have a single squadron of elite fighter pilots I would like to have assigned to your fleet, would it be possible? Spartan 501 05:29, 4 July 2007 (UTC) thanks, Ii will add my fighter squadron. Hey I was just wondering what past acheivments your fleet has done. I can't find anything on the subject. Could you help me out? Spartan 501 15:12, 4 July 2007 (UTC) My squadron is indeed sheilded. They currently se Broadsword Fighters that are shielded, also I like the sqaudron article alot. Spartan 501 17:12, 4 July 2007 (UTC) I read the two battles and are looking for pictures now. Spartan 501 17:38, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'm fine with you using the Broadsword, just read the article so you know it's capabilities. C710 Broadsword-class Starfighter Hows this for a battle scene? Heres another I actually took it using WIndows Movie Maker. Its a scene from the heretic. Another Question about the 14th Hey, when did the 14th Nomad Fleet join the battle of Hollow Bastion, and can you tell me what their role in it was? Your welcome. Also in Hollow bastion You are one of the COs so my character is going to discuss with yours among others about a new battle plan. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:49, 7 July 2007 (UTC) That is ok. Your fleet no longer needs to create a defense perimeter because they Dragon Empire fleet has been decimated and the Loyalists are fighting the flood. I need your fleet to rejoin mine far away. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:56, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Just say that they rejoined the rest of the UNSC fleet. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:02, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Thumb Thing What do you mean, don't write thumb? Spartan 501 03:51, 8 July 2007 (UTC)